hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SubtlePen
Hi, SubtlePen, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 19:00, September 18, 2011 Welcome! Welcome to the wiki SubtlePen. Now, of course, we have recruited you, so I won't have to give you the standard "We appreciate you being here, and we hope you stick around" talk, which doesn't mean I don't want you to stay around. You're a good editor and a valuable member of our team :3 [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 07:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Progress Report Subby, you did a great job. I'll see to it the images and information is added to the infoboxes, problem is we don't have all of them yet. But we are working on that :) I know the wiki is messy and incomplete and many more negative things, but that will get better over time. The melee infobox might be a good idea. If you feel like working on it sometime, go ahead, and show me the result (either in your sandbox or on my talkpage). Once again, you're a great help. oh, btw, we've given you admin rights on the IRC channel, just so you know ;) Keep up the good work! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 14:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Reward For your efforts to my cause, I feel the need to reward you: Just take the code, put it on your userpage (if you want it) and remove the code afterwards... and congratulations :) Thanks again! [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 20:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations For your efforts and dedication to this wiki, I have granted you administrator rights. Please use them wisely, and keep up the good job. If there is anything you need, you know how to contact me. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 13:16, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Good job on adding the maps Subtle, I was planning to do them, but hadn't gotten around to it yet xD and yes: I could've told you this on the IRC... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Wanna talk? 19:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ban these vandals, please. Hey Penny I just found a LOT of vandals messing with the Hitman: Absolution page. I fixed they crap they posted and made it back to what it was prior to their vandalism, but here are each of the users who vandalized it, all in need of an indefinite ban: *Vandal 1 *Vandal 2 *Vandal 3 *Vandal 4 *Vandal 5 *Vandal 6 - [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 21:17, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Hey Penny I found a vandal, check it out and deal with them appropriately please, thanks. - [[User:Nostalgia AC|'Nostalgia AC']] Let's talk 16:05, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Please smith this Vandal. Thanks. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:56, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Jorrvaskr test message Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I intend to send it to everyone as soon as Jorrvaskr opens. [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 14:17, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry... I really am... Hey dear. I'm really sorry I had to do this, but due to your inactivity, I cannot let you occupy an admin position. You can get it back whenever you are able to frequent the wiki more often. It pained me to make this decision, but I have no choice... [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 16:16, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I am a big fan of hitman , replaying hitman 2, and there is something I am not sure about and the wikia doesn't really explain(most of websites don't either). I would like to know if singapour missions were ordered by the Indian Cult, and if same can be said about Afghanistan missions, or if they were odered by Sergei Zavoratsko(also called Zavorotko on his page, don't know why). That part of story is confusing for me and watching cinematics doesn't really help me. Have nice holidays Fireflame2000 (talk) 12:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC)